


Remix.

by torches



Series: checkered [3]
Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had a place when we were young. Do you remember it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remix.

I kissed you, then, innocent and full of fear, and the look in your eyes -

I knew what I had done. That you let me.

We had a place when we were young. Do you remember it? The checkerboard world. Everything was simple and - and clear.

Our lives were not there. It was a cold world of nothing but dichotomy, of one and two, life and death. Step on a crack and if you believed, mother's back snapped as surely as water dripped from a faucet.

We could be anything.

Anything.

You knew I'd choose to be dead.


End file.
